1. Field
The following description relates to a method of determining a transmit beamforming vector and a receive beamforming vector to substantially eliminate the effect of interference transmitted from macro terminals to a pico base station in a hierarchical cell environment.
2. Description of Related Art
To secure sufficient frequency resources, it has been suggested that a next generation mobile communication system may use a high frequency compared to a carrier frequency used in a current mobile communication system. Accordingly, the use of a higher frequency may result in a path loss increase and a cell coverage decrease.
Research has been conducted to decrease an inter-cell distance in preparation for the decrease in the cell coverage of next generation mobile communication systems. However, one consequence of this research has been an increase in the effect of interference from a plurality of adjacent cells to a user positioned at a cell edge. Accordingly, a data transmission rate of a user positioned at a cell edge may decrease, which may present difficulties in guaranteeing a quality of service (QoS).